


Ice Turns to Water

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Love, Fluff, High School, Identity, M/M, Sexual Identity, Swimming, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Victor is the varsity swim team idol. Yuuri is well... a chubby no one. It's Victor's final years of high school and Yuuri is discovering himself and his place in the world. Follows the perspectives of both characters.-----He was sitting on his normal spot on the stairs when it happened, when Victor, the school swimming idol, stumbled into him.“Uhh….”“Yuuri, right!?” Yuuri was taken aback by how…cheerful Victor was? He seemed excited, like he was delighted to run into the younger boy.“Y-yea…” What was going on? Why didn’t he just say sorry and move on?“I’m Victor.” He sat down next to Yuuri and extended his hand, smiling wide. “Sophomore, right?” How did Victor know so much about him? Yuuri was confused and could only nod. He watched the other, wearily. Why was he doing this? What was coming? Yuuri looked up at the stairs, seeing nothing coming from above. He’d had people drop things on him before, luckily only things like change and bottle caps. The bullies knew anything heavier would get them in trouble. Anything to look like a simple accident and cause annoyance.





	1. Luke Warm Beginnings - Yuuri

He was sitting on his normal spot on the stairs when it happened, when Victor, the school swimming idol, stumbled into him.

“Uhh….”

“Yuuri, right!?” Yuuri was taken aback by how…cheerful Victor was? He seemed excited, like he was delighted to run into the younger boy. 

“Y-yea…” What was going on? Why didn’t he just say sorry and move on? 

“I’m Victor.” He sat down next to Yuuri and extended his hand, smiling wide. “Sophomore, right?” How did Victor know so much about him? Yuuri was confused and could only nod. He watched the other, wearily. Why was he doing this? What was coming? Yuuri looked up at the stairs, seeing nothing coming from above. He’d had people drop things on him before, luckily only things like change and bottle caps. The bullies knew anything heavier would get them in trouble. Anything to look like a simple accident and cause annoyance. 

He didn’t even realize he had left Victor hanging, slowly withdrawing his hand. A twinge of something crossed Victor’s face. Was that….hurt? He couldn’t tell because it was gone so fast. He caught himself blushing and stammering over his lack of social etiquette.

“I…Oh….S…Sorry...” What an idiot. Big, dumb, foolish idiot.

“Well, bye!” Victor thumped him on the shoulder and got up to go. He was blushing. Why was Victor blushing? That was when he noticed he was also blushing still. Weird… He put his headphones back in, checking his phone. It wasn’t even between periods. Where was Victor going? He leaned back, staring up at the top level of the stairs and resumed tuning out the world.

He had seen Victor around before, it was hard not to. He was the school swimming star. He had been ever since he had transferred in, in Yuuri’s freshman year. Victor was the talk of the school, the guy every girl wanted. He was the silver-haired mysterious sports star. It was always on the girls’ lips whether or not he was single. The amount of rumors about Victor were astounding and ever-changing. Victor was the exact opposite of Yuuri. He only knew of this because he overheard it, every day. His favorite spot was the stairs of the school. They were large enough for him to sit in peace between periods or on his off periods. He often had his lunch there, with his headphones in and drowning out the world. 

Yuuri was, on the other hand, a chubby little no one. He had few friends, and by few, he meant under five. Phichit and Phichit’s hamsters were his main friend. He had known Phichit for years and he was the opposite of Yuuri in a different way than Victor was. He was always happy, always positive, the star of the academic side of the school. He was part of the student council and on track to graduate valedictorian for his class, but he was only a freshman at the moment. Phichit was the type of kid who was most likely going to get a full ride to the college of his choice. Yuuri was most likely going to end up at the community college. The first year of high school was tough without Phichit’s bounding enthusiasm for everything, especially selfies. He always knew what to say to cheer Yuuri up.

Then there was himself, Yuuri Katsuki. Mediocre in everything. In every way. He was chubby. He wasn’t part of any clubs. He was an average student. Unremarkable. Being surrounded by all these people didn’t quite help his self-esteem either. It made him an easy target for people like JJ, the kid with too much time and money. JJ had been the bane of his existence for a while now, following him from middle school and into high school with his annoyances. Yuuri sighed.  
It was definitely an accident.

\---------------------

The next day, he didn’t see Victor at all. He assumed it was a freak accident, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. It made sense to Yuuri. Why would he be interested in going out of his way for some chubby Japanese kid? He laughed softly to himself, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He made it through his classes as always, paying half-attention. He didn’t fail his classes but he certainly didn’t go out of his way to be a perfect student. He was perfectly fine coasting by on average grades for an average kid like himself. Nothing special, nothing stand out. He preferred to spend his time listening to music and reading on his area of the school steps. If for some reason a teacher kicked him off of there, he went to the library.

That is exactly what happened today. Mr. Picarto had decided that Yuuri wasn’t allowed his usual spot as it was a hazard. This generally meant that one of the other students complained. Probably someone who saw Victor trip over him the other day. Figured. He was a road block to the school’s star so of course he would be moved to save the precious Victor. He was being too harsh. He was sure Victor worked hard for his spot in the school’s varsity swim team. It was his senior year and he was on his way out. No reason to be a jerk to the guy now.

Plus, he kind of admired Victor’s charm. He was mysterious and private. No one had any real gossip on him and this school was prone to gossip, as any high school. If someone so much as overheard someone suggest something, everyone knew of it. There wasn’t much to keeping secrets around here when even your most trusted friends would spread them like wildfire. All of the gossip about Victor was either about his swim career or made up speculation.

Yuuri sighed and slouched in his chair, pulling his headphones out and placing them into his ears. He had a free period and thus plenty of time to kill before his next class. The back corner of the library isolated from the rest of the bickering yearbook staff was the best place. No one bothered him here and he didn’t have to deal with teachers either like he sometimes did on the stairs. It was peaceful and he was in his favorite section, historical fiction, so he would always have something to read.

At least, that is what he thought until he felt someone sit across from him. He looked up from his book to see Victor, smiling at him.

“Yuuri!” He could hear the guy through his headphones. He took them out and looked dumbfounded at Victor. Why was he here? Why was he wasting his time here? Yuuri had never seen him in the library before, let alone back here. Plus, he was going to bring the yearbook kids up here and spoil his spot. Victor was never without a following.

“Uh…….Hi, Victor…..?” He posed it as a question, confused. He looked around as he had the first time, wondering what kind of prank this must be. Who would make Victor talk to him? What kind of dirt did the person have on Victor to make him talk to him? He was confused and it must have shown on his face. However, Victor only looked hurt. The same expression he had seen when he didn’t shake his hand the other day. Why?

“Oh. Are you busy?” Victor went to stand up, looking around. He looked panicked. He looked as if he was trying to figure out an escape route, as if he had messed up horribly by talking to Yuuri. So… Not a dare? But why talk to him at all? His reactions were so strange.

“N..No. Not at all. W…What’s up?” Yuuri bit his lip, tilting his head at the other boy. He pushed his glasses up before folding his headphones back into his pocket. “Is there…um… Something you need?” He honestly felt a little star struck. Victor seemed to be going out of his way to actively talk to him, seek him out even. Had he asked someone where he could find him?

“Not really. I… Hmm…. Do you want to join the swim team?” He was blushing again. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. Victor looked hurt once more, as if he was genuine in his actions. This had to be a joke right? Him on the swim team? Not a chance.  
“Who is making you do this?” He leaned forward, causing Victor to pull away as if he was intimidated by the line of questioning. 

“No one. I am serious! I’m graduating this year so my spot will need to be filled. I…I figured maybe I would ask you because no one seemed to know what you did after school… I’m sorry.” He stood up and walked away. That was that. Yuuri had blown his chance. His chance at what? He wasn’t quite sure.

“W-wait! Victor. I didn’t mean….” Victor was already gone at that point though. He sighed and placed his head into his hands. He was feeling as if he had completely fucked up. He felt as if he had missed a chance for something. He wasn’t quite sure what. Honestly, he was always sort of interested in swimming. It didn’t seem too hard and maybe it would help him lose the weight he was constantly teased about. 

But why him? Why the no name chubby kid? Had someone thought it would be hilarious to goad Victor into asking him? Was it something that someone thought would be a good dare? If that was true, Victor wouldn’t have looked so hurt. He had legitimately looked like he was upset at Yuuri’s reaction. He had recoiled when he laughed and left when he had made a total fool out of him. He was an idiot. A complete and total idiot. Here was someone who wanted to invite him to the swim team, to take the spot of the best swimmer the school had ever seen. He wouldn’t ever be able to take the spot, he’d never fill a spot like Victor’s. That was out of the question, but maybe he’d be able to find something to do with his life.

And he had blown it. He had completely and totally blown it. Right out of the water. What an idiot.


	2. Luke Warm Beginnings - Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's point of view of Yuuri and his first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the first chapter will consist of repeat dialogue. After this it will alternate between viewpoints but at different points in time.

Victor had first noticed Yuuri when he was running an errand for his swim coach. He was at the top of the staircase, looking down when he noticed the boy. He was alone, but he looked so content sitting there. He had his headphones on, reading a book in the staircase. Why had he never noticed him before? Victor was jealous of his ability to find peace in this school, an area for himself. That was something far and few for the school sports star.

He began to take that staircase on purpose, seeing if this was somewhere this person would often be. Soon Victor was noticing him not just on the staircase, but around the school; in the hallways between classes, at his locker. He always seemed to have the same expression, one of being lost in thought. Victor almost never saw the boy smile, unless he was with a particular freshman, another Asian looking boy. Victor didn’t know anyone’s names since he barely had any friends outside of the swim team. He had no time for life outside of swimming and school. That was all there was for him.

He didn’t know why he was drawn to the other. Soon he was asking around the school, trying to find out what he could about this boy. Sticking with the teachers for information, he learned the boy’s name was Yuuri Katsuki and he was a sophomore. His friend he was often seen with was named Phichit, and that seemed to be all the teachers knew about him. No remarks about his academic or after school performance. He didn’t seem to be interested in any clubs. He seemed to be a pretty ordinary high schooler who kept to himself. This fascinated Victor, for a reason he still did not know. He wanted to know more about him.

So he devised a plan, he’d simply run into Yuuri. It was pretty easy considering his favorite hangout was on the stairs. So while on an errand for Coach Yakov, he decided to go out of his way and take the stairs. There he was, like clockwork. Sophomores tended to have a free period around this time so he took a guess that the other would be here and he had guessed right. This way there would be no one to get in the way. He looked over the rail, taking a deep breath. Time to act like a total klutz. He made his way down the stairs, making sure to accidentally bump into Yuuri.

“Uhh….” Yuuri looked at him, confused. He could see that he wasn’t used to people running into him at this time in the staircase. There was no reason, it should generally be devoid of people at this time. Everyone was in class and those who weren’t were spending their time elsewhere such as the library or the auditorium. 

“Yuuri, right!?” Victor smiled, trying to hide his enthusiasm for accomplishing his plan. He had his attention. 

“Y-yea…” The other responded, obviously confused by the whole situation. Victor didn’t blame him. The school idol just ran into him and was deciding to chat with him. Victor also realized that maybe he should have pretended to not know his name.  
“I’m Victor.” He had time to kill so he sat down next to Yuuri, offering his hand. Maybe they could chat, kill some time. “You’re a sophomore, right?” He was trying to make small talk. Any excuse to stay around and chat with the Japanese student. When Yuuri only nodded and proceeded to look around, he felt hurt. He didn’t believe that Victor would be here by himself, or that he was trying to be nice. He was looking for someone who put Victor up to this. Victor withdrew his hand, turning away from the other boy to get up. 

“I…Oh….S…Sorry...” He was cute when he stammered. Wait, did he think that? He began to blush, noticing that Yuuri was also blushing. The Japanese kid was cute in his on awkwardness. Victor only blushed harder at his own thoughts before committing to getting up. He had something he needed to do for Coach Yakov and making the coach wait was never good. Anyone who was ever late to a swim practice would know that.

“Well, bye!” Victor placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder before leaving, making his way out of the stairwell quickly. He had completely blown it. He wanted to make a first impression on Yuuri and it seemed all he had done was make him more awkward by intruding on his personal time.There had to be a better way, something that would work better than simply tripping on the other in the stairwell.

Why did he even think that would work in the first place? Foolish.

\-------------

All Victor could think of the next day was his encounter with Yuuri. He had totally blown it. He couldn’t even pay attention in class. All that was on his mind was Yuuri. He sighed and rested his chin on a hand, blowing his bangs from his face. Who was Yuuri Katsuki? This question compelled him. He had to figure out how to get closer to him. He closed his eyes, thinking. He was running through scenarios when his mind flashed to him kissing the Japanese kid. His eyes shot open and he blushed, looking around as if anyone could read his mind. Did….did he really just think that? What was going on?

He never really had a crush before, let alone on another guy. His life was consumed by his swim career. Even at his previous school Victor never really thought much of dating. He kept his grades to the point where he didn’t have to worry about them. His life was his swimming career. Even in the off season all he did was practice. There never really was a life outside of the swim team and his professional career. His scholarship into college was riding on this fact, since there was no way he’d be able to go otherwise. The rest of his life was riding on him doing well here and using it as a way to get into professional swimming. 

Now, that was changing. His mind was focusing on something other than swimming. His heart was beating hard in his chest as he thought about the other. Is this is what it felt like to have a crush? It felt like your heart was going to smash its way through, exposing itself to the world? Like the lightheadedness of a fever with the elation of beating your fastest time? It was strange but, wonderful.

“Victor?” He snapped back hearing the teacher call his name. He looked around at the empty classroom. The bell had rung and he didn’t even hear it. Was he that deep in thought about this boy, Yuuri Katsuki? He smiled softly, rolling the name around in his head. The foreign name sounded so nice to him. “Victor?” The teacher called him again and he stood up.

“Oh, Mr. Picarto… Do you know where Yuuri is this period?” He felt himself blushing as he said the other’s name. Hopefully it wasn’t obvious. Teachers were sometimes as prone to gossip as the students were in the school. 

“He should be in the library. It’s the sophomore free period.” And with that, Victor was out the door. He almost forgot his bag and had to make his way back into the room to grab it, receiving a raised eyebrow from the teacher. This was going to get around the school, that there was something going on between him and the sophomore. He didn’t care, he needed to get to Yuuri. He had some time before classes and could use his status and charm to get out of the detention for being late. Being the school hero had its perks.

When he arrived at the library, he didn’t see Yuuri anywhere. All he saw was the librarian Mrs. Ring and the yearbook staff, bickering as always. Mrs. Ring looked at him with a quizzical look, confused by his presence. Victor was not known for being one to be seen in the library, even if Coach Yakov needed something, it was usually never from Mrs. Ring since the yearbook staff did all the legwork. But here he was, standing on his toes to peer across the library.

“Um….Can I help you?” She sounded as confused as she looked. She was maybe even slightly concerned, since Victor was obviously in a rush and looking for something. “Do you need to talk to the yearbook staff about the swim page or something?” Her voice was slightly distant. Victor didn’t have time for this. He could feel his heart already beginning to race.

“Yuuri.” Was all Victor responded. He could see her face contort out of the corner of his eye. She simply pointed to the back of the library and went back to her computer.

“What do you want with that boy? Never mind. None of my business.” There was no way Victor heard this as he was practically sprinting to the back corner of the library where she had pointed. So this is where he hid, away from everyone as usual. What an odd fellow.

“Yuuri!” Victor yelled the other’s name, waving to get his attention when he noticed the earbuds. A faint shh was heard from Mrs. Ring but Victor ignored it. He slowed his approach upon seeing Yuuri’s expression. Maybe he shouldn’t have interrupted his personal reading time? He sat down across from the other, smiling warmly. He hoped his intentions were clear and genuine from the smile.

“Uh…….Hi, Victor…..?” Once again Yuuri was looking around. He was confused and bewildered. It was obvious to Victor. Victor sighed and glanced away, biting his lip slightly to try and hide his hurt. Yuuri really didn’t think he was all that interesting, did he? Or maybe he just wanted to be left alone and Victor had ruined that.

“Oh. Are you busy?” As Victor went to stand, he looked around. He could feel himself panicking slightly. Why had he bothered to do this? Yuuri was a complete and total stranger and clearly didn’t want to be his friend. He thought of the images that flashed in his head back in the classroom and felt even more confused. What was he doing?

“N..No. Not at all. W…What’s up?” Victor looked back at Yuuri. He was biting his lip and tilting his head in just a way that framed his face quite cutely. Did he really just think that another boy was cute? His heart was smashing against his chest at this point. He swore that Yuuri could hear it at this point. “Is there…um… Something you need?” He felt those brown eyes, staring into him. He couldn’t help but stare into them. They were brown, but soft. Kind eyes. He had kind eyes, like those of a puppy.

He snapped back to reality. He needed to think of something. He needed an excuse and he needed it now.

“Not really. I… Hmm…. Do you want to join the swim team?” The blush ran through his face again. What a horrible excuse. Or was it? If he joined the swim team, he’d be able to see him more. It wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Then Yuuri laughed at his question and he lowered his head. The Japanese kid obviously thought it was a bad idea.

“Who is making you do this?” Yuuri leaned towards Victor, his eyes intense. This caused Victor to pull back. So he really did think he was kidding, that someone had put Victor up to talk to him. Victor felt like his heart was going to break with how fast it plummeted into his stomach. He really should leave, he was already halfway standing at this point.

“No one. I am serious! I’m graduating this year so my spot will need to be filled. I…I figured maybe I would ask you because no one seemed to know what you did after school… I’m sorry.” Victor quickly stood up and left. He had blown it. Why did he think that Yuuri would want to join the swim team? It was a foolish idea. He’d have to find some other way to get ahold of him, some other way to get to know him better. 

He left the library in a hurry, just as the second bell rang. Had it only been a few minutes? The exchange seemed to have taken forever, like time had slowed down. He made his way to his next class, not looking where he was going. There were no breaks on his thoughts right now. He needed to figure out some way to get to Yuuri… He just hoped he hadn’t blown his chance.


End file.
